


霸道王总和他的小娇妻

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

老爷子昏迷的第三天，养子王子异终于回到了老宅。这些年接手了集团，他已经很少有时间回来了。

他坐在沙发上。刚才私人医生对他摇了摇头，说情况不好。  
老爷子杀伐果断了半生，日子终于也走到了尽头。眼下的情况颇为棘手。  
他现在握着所有的实权，而集团最顺理成章的继承人却是蔡徐坤——那个被老爷子捧在手心里，白道黑道都不忍心他沾，只会安安静静坐在那里画画的白斩鸡。

“大哥，少爷找你。”王琳凯低头靠近他的身侧。

王子异站了起来，理了理外套，上了楼。  
他与蔡徐坤已经许久没有见过了。

“子异哥哥。”门一开，他就雀跃地靠了过来，似乎还有点畏惧，最终停在了离王子异一步远的地方。

王子异不想多待，直接开门见山，你的那些叔叔伯伯对集团虎视眈眈，我劝你最好不要轻信别人。

“嗯，他们说这些东西都应该是我的。”蔡徐坤低下头，“所以，子异哥哥是不是会被刁难啊？”

果然，挑拨离间。可是蔡徐坤这样的羔羊除了被捏在手里还能怎样呢？

“子异哥哥。”他突然抬起头，眼睛格外地亮，“不如，你娶我吧。”

/

王子异在婚礼上喝得太多了，旁人只当他是高兴。拿下了蔡少爷，集团彻底落实在了手上，而且很多人是第一次见到了一直被保护过度的蔡徐坤。啧啧啧，这脸，这腰，这腿，王总还在集团上这么励精图治真是意志力坚定。

王琳凯跟了王子异多年，知道今晚他实在不正常。王子异一向沉稳冷静，很少放纵，更别说喝多了这么影响理智判断的事情。他帮着蔡徐坤把人扶到了房门口，不好再往里进，看着合上的门，心情复杂。

蔡徐坤拿着沾湿的毛巾替王子异擦脸。凌厉的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，微薄的嘴唇，他肖想遥望了多年，闭着眼睛都能把王子异画出来。  
从此，他属于我了。蔡徐坤脸上绽开一个从未有过的笑容。

王子异一把捉住了蔡徐坤的手腕，睁开了眼睛。

“子异哥哥。”那人的声音依旧软软的，今晚却格外地甜。  
王子异把人拉进怀里。

他的小羊为了维持那方寸的仙岛，毅然献出了自己，要是不领情，岂不是吃了亏。

床边的衣服落了一地，月光照在蔡徐坤白皙的肤色上，显得他的脸更红了。

“还会害羞啊。”  
王子异右手套弄着身下那人的性器，左手扣住他的后脑，给了一个深吻。

从来没有沾过情事的蔡徐坤立刻就射了出来。  
王子异兜着一手的精液，往他后穴送去。

“用你自己的东西给我开路，好不好？”  
手指挤了进去，他明显感觉到蔡徐坤瑟缩了一下。

紧致的后穴开拓起来颇为漫长，才两根手指王子异就已经有点不耐烦了。蔡徐坤似乎感知了他的烦躁，主动地把腿张得更开了。  
“子异哥哥，我可以的，进来吧。”

王子异被撩得不行，下身更是涨到发烫。  
他把坚挺挤到穴口，到底还是有点紧。

“还叫子异哥哥？”王子异调笑。  
身下的人咬着自己的下唇。  
“今晚应该叫我什么？”

蔡徐坤内心的羞耻和欢愉就要蓬勃而出。

“老公。”

王子异捅了进去，坐实了自己的名分。  
那人闷哼一声，然后开始了一阵一阵的呻吟，带着隐痛和情欲的释放。

在即将到来的弱肉强食里，蔡徐坤为了寻求庇护，上贡了自己。那么，是不是谁都可以？王子异又觉得烦躁起来，以至于这种情绪慢慢演化为怒意。

无论怎么样，现在上着你的人是我。他动作愈发粗暴，没有了半点怜惜。  
蔡徐坤紧紧地抓住了床单。

/

老爷子最后还是没能撑住，安详地走了，算是善终。  
蔡徐坤倒是意外地没有哭，他说生生死死来去自如，他和妈妈终于又相聚了。

集团的业务更加忙碌，王子异很少会回家过夜了。  
蔡徐坤总是安静地坐在那里拿着画笔，好像一切都未曾改变过。

总裁办公室的门被敲响了。  
一般都是内线电话，敢来敲门一定是紧急的事情。

王琳凯打开了门，看了眼坐在沙发上妆容精致的女人。  
“王总，少爷来了。”

蔡徐坤从来没有来过公司。王子异皱了皱眉，说让他进来。  
王琳凯又把目光移到了那个女人身上，然后转身出去了。

“子异哥哥。”  
蔡徐坤走了进来，好奇地打量着一切，目光却突然顿住了。

“你好。”蔡徐坤朝着她礼貌地点点头。

“子异哥哥，我是不是打扰到你工作了？”  
“是。”王子异埋头看着文件，眼睛都没有抬一下。

蔡徐坤一下局促起来：“我就是来和你说一声，小表姐生日，邀请我去A市参加她的生日会，今天下午来接我。我打你电话你一直没有接，只好过来告诉你。”  
“好的。”王子异点了点头，“我知道了，保镖多带几个。”

蔡徐坤也点了点头。  
办公室一片沉默，他瘪了瘪嘴，干巴巴地说了句那我回去了，逃也似地开门走了。

王子异终于放下了手中的文件，看了那个女人一眼。  
“和艾董说他的心意我收到了，以后别弄这种乱七八糟的东西，我没兴趣。”

十八线小花听见自己被称作乱七八糟的东西，心里一阵气愤，但到底不敢得罪这些金主，假装怯懦地点点头，走了。

A市，A市，王子异手指敲击着桌面。那个和地头蛇对家争得正热的地产项目不就是A市的吗？这么大一块肥肉，值得去会一会。

他拿起电话。  
“王琳凯，安排下去和金氏那边的见面，嗯对，越快越好，现在就走。”

/

王子异觉得头疼得厉害，他想揉一揉太阳穴，却发现手不能动弹。眼前的一切渐渐清晰，是一个破败的厂房，自己正被绑在椅子上。他记得自己最后是和金氏的人在包厢里吃饭，谈得不太愉快，后来就意识模糊了。

为了个项目居然敢对他下黑手？在自己地盘上待得久了得意忘形到这种地步？王子异深表怀疑，恐怕背后有其他势力在插手。对方也是早有预谋，包厢里肯定有暗道，不然门口那么多保镖不可能让他就这样被带走。  
他低头看了一眼，很好，裤子没有被扒掉，那扣子里的跟踪器应该能让王琳凯很快找到他。

此时，即便身陷困境，王子异还是保持着异常的冷静。直到他看见门口，眼睛蒙着黑布，跌跌撞撞被推进来的人。

到了地方，蔡徐坤眼上的黑布被扯掉了，他眯了眯眼睛，适应了光线，终于看见了心心念念的人。

“子异哥哥，你没事吧？”  
两人只隔了三五步的距离，蔡徐坤的音量却放得很高。

“你怎么来了？！”王子异脑子里的盘算乱作一团。

“他们通知我一个人来，不然就……就把你切碎了。”

领头的那个混混终于从椅子上站了起来，笑着朝两人走来。  
“王总，你看看，蔡少爷对你用情多真啊。”语调里都是油腻。

王子异并不想和这些人说话，不过是一群没有脑子的狗，给了点骨头就敢随便乱咬人，脑仁都没胆子大。

“王总，你可别怪我们啊，我们也是收钱办事。”  
他抓住蔡徐坤的下巴，捏过来仔细看了看。  
“哟，真是好看，老子还没搞过男人呢，兄弟们这波不亏啊。”

“你放开！”蔡徐坤挣扎了一下，后面立刻上来两个人把他架住了，边上有人拿着相机开始了录像。

“你们想干什么？不就是个项目嘛，我可以放手，何必把事情弄得那么难看。”王子异试图拖延时间，他知道已经走到这一步，没人会收手。

“王总，我虽然没读过几年书，可我也不傻，现在放过你们，你转头就翻脸不认，我还得被到处追杀。”  
“那你想怎么样？”

“啧，王总，这架势你还看不出来啊？”他看了眼相机，“咱手上录一个蔡少爷被轮了的视频，保命呗。是吧。小少爷，你可别怪我们，要怪就怪你这个情人出了名的手太黑。”

混混用力扯了一把，蔡徐坤衬衫的扣子崩掉一半，露出大半个肩头。

蔡徐坤抬脚想要踹人，被一把抓住了脚踝。  
“求求你了，不要……”  
他的皮带被人解开了。  
“不要！”凌厉的尖叫，然后带上了哭腔，“至少……不要在他面前啊……”

混混看了眼王子异，笑了一下：“哟，小少爷，还挺深情啊。”  
“我可以配合，你要怎么样都可以……求求你，不要在他的面前。”蔡徐坤整个人软了下来，被强拉着撑住。

“行，看来今天能爽死，蔡少爷，我们走。”混混一个低身，扛起蔡徐坤，往厂区角落的那个房间走去。从打开的门里可以看见一些生活用品，大概是这群人蹲守休息的地方。

“我操，你们敢动他试试，给我回来！”王子异的声音都撕裂了。

“王总别急啊，录像带我会寄一份给你的，当时候你可以慢慢欣赏哈哈哈哈哈……”  
几乎所有的人都跟进了那个房间，留下唯一那个看守的，目光也一直没从门口移开，脑子里大概也尽是些淫秽下作的画面。

王琳凯，你他妈最好现在给我出现，否则老子卸了你。

一声轻响，那个看守连哼都没来得及，应声倒了下去。  
房间里是蔡徐坤抗拒的哭喊和此起彼伏的淫笑，没有人注意到外面的情况。

绳子被割断，王子异接过一把装好了消音的枪，十几个人朝着房间跑了过去。

我日你姥姥。

窗外一群鸟飞了起来，这个世界又安静了下来。  
蔡徐坤的上身赤裸，长裤也被扯开了，溅了一身的血。  
王子异脱下风衣，把人裹起来，搂进怀里。他心里都是后怕，要是再晚一点，真不知道会发生什么。

蔡徐坤在他的怀里发抖。

“乖，别怕，没事了，没事了。”

/

蔡徐坤坐在浴缸里，他身体往下一松，整个人连同脑袋，没进水里。  
十秒，二十秒，三十秒。  
坐在边上的王子异皱眉，把人拉了起来。

“坤坤？”他摸上涨红了的脸，想凑过去亲一亲，对方却躲开了。

“他们摸过，”蔡徐坤声音发颤，“子异哥哥，他们摸过我，我太脏了。”

王子异路坐进浴缸里，抬起徐坤的下巴，挑了挑眉：“你在说什么？嗯？”  
蔡徐坤抬眼看他。

“子异哥哥，我……”  
“胆子那么大，随便乱跑，他们叫你去你就去，怎么？这么听话？”  
“我……我怕他们对你……”  
“这么听别人话，我不要你了。”王子异按住浴边沿，假装要站起来。  
蔡徐坤一把抱了上去。  
“子异哥哥，别不要我啊……”脑袋埋进他的胸口，“我错了。”

王子异低下头，吻着他的侧脸。  
“叫我什么？”

蔡徐坤依旧害羞地涨红了脸。  
“老…老公。”

浴缸里的水一阵一阵起伏，溢出来溅了一地。直到水都凉了，蔡徐坤才被抱了出来，往床上去了。

/

“子异哥哥，表姐和表叔出车祸了，伤得很重，我是不是去A市看望一下比较好？”  
“我已经派人过去探望了，你不许乱跑知道吗？”  
王子异叉起一块西瓜，喂到了正在画画的人嘴里，那人鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，汁液溢在红色的嘴唇上，分外诱人。

他不是没有察党，蔡徐坤为什么去A市前要特地跑去公司亲自告知，也不是不清楚他把所有人引进房间让自己能被轻松地营救，却带走了所有可能的风险。他的小少爷恐怕心思密胜于笔触。  
可是有什么关系呢，反正他画的每一幅，都是自己。

王子异吻了上去，舔掉了唇上的西瓜汁液，真甜。


	2. 番外：坠落

*霸道王总的生日礼物  
*坠落

-子异，今天我寄了礼物到公司，一定要亲自收货哦。

王子异看了眼短信，笑了，回复道：  
-晚上我就回去了，寄什么礼物？而且，不叫老公就算了，怎么连哥哥都没有了。  
-略略略……不管，总之这个礼物是独家定制，到时候你就知道了。

王子异开了两个视频会议，助理推着午餐进来了。他让秘书把下午的行程排一排，他想早点回家。

“大哥，不好了。”  
王琳凯在公司一向叫他王总，今天居然失言了。  
“少爷不见了。”

“什么？”王子异放下筷子，当年的事情让他还心有余悸。

“少爷今天去看画展，让保镖在门口等着，说今天应该会逛到很晚。少爷一向不喜欢他们跟着，保镖也没觉得什么，反正展厅都有安保。恰巧今天下午外面修路切了整条街的电，空调都停了，保镖就想去看看少爷有没有什么新的安排，没想到人已经不见了。”

“监控查了吗？”

“查了，少爷进了展厅不到十分钟接了个电话，就进了洗手间，再也没有出来过。去找过了，没有人，应该是从窗子里出去的。”

王子异拿起手机给蔡徐坤打了个电话，还是通的，只是没有人接。

“追踪器呢？”  
“鞋子被丢在厕所了。”

王子异皱了皱眉，知道追踪器在鞋底的只有这几个心腹，这情况看起来倒像是蔡徐坤自己不想被找到。

到底发生了什么？

“查周边监控了吗？”  
“已经在查了。”

“走，先和我回家看看。”

王子异到了家，查看了蔡徐坤的房间，并没有发现什么特殊的东西。他把管家和阿姨都叫到了客厅，一个一个盘问，也没发现什么异常。

“就是，少爷前天收了个包裹，照理要我先打开检查，但是少爷说是他自己买的私人物品，不需要安检了。”

他自己买的东西，王子异皱了皱眉头，他会缺什么吗？

“大哥，查到了。”王琳凯一直盯着pad上信息部那边的进程，收到了消息立刻递给王子异。  
“应该是这辆快递车，这个时间段只有这辆车从巷子里开出来。”

快递？王子异脑子里的东西突然被串了起来。

“追着这辆车，监控给我一路查过去。”  
“好，调用交警监控可能需要一点时间，我尽快。”

王子异没有叫上司机，自己开车一路回了公司。刚进大楼，前台就把他叫住了。

“王总，蔡少送来的包裹已经运到了，按照你的吩咐已经直接送去了总裁办公室。”  
“好。”

王子异上了电梯，是“运到了”，那么应该是一个很大的包裹。他心里的猜测被印证了七七八八。  
等他打开门，看见了半个人高的箱子，心下了然了。他的小少爷，八成是把自己当礼物送了过来。

王子异一边笑着一边打开了箱子上的扣带。小少爷果然窝在角落里，睡得正香，头上戴着猫耳发箍，脖子上明晃晃一个黄铜铃铛的choker。

蔡徐坤是被突然的强光和响动唤醒的，他被送进办公室的时候疑惑王子异为什么不在，也不敢回电话怕露馅，就这么等着等着，居然睡着了。  
Cos成小野猫的生日礼物终于看清了打开箱子的人。

“子异。”蔡徐坤扑到箱子口，“生日快乐，我等你好久了。”抱怨撒娇。

他想从箱子里爬出来，但是边沿有点高，吃力地抬着脚。  
王子异笑了，他一只手揽住蔡徐坤的腰，一只手去托他的屁股，把人从箱子里抱了出了，顺势放在了办公桌上。手上毛茸茸的不知道是什么，王子异侧头一看，一节黑色的猫尾从裤腰后钻出来垂在屁股上。

“真可爱。”王子异拨弄了一下小尾巴。  
蔡徐坤两手撑住办公桌，表情有点异样。  
“喜欢吗？”小猫红着脸问。

王子异突然退开了，他转身绕了一圈回到了办公桌前坐下，随手拿起一份文件假装看了起来。  
“你失踪了，所有人都找疯了你知道吗？”

蔡徐坤从办公桌上跳了下来，脖子上的铃铛跟着叮铃作响。“不应该啊，现在五点还不到，他们应该还以为我在看展吧。”

“提前发现你不见了，连追踪器都丢下了。”王子异说着抬眼去看蔡徐坤的脚，果然没有穿鞋，赤白的脚踩在地毯上，说不出的性感。  
“都怪你。”蔡徐坤嘟囔蹲到了王子异脚边，“你怎么不在办公室呀，不然早就发现我了。”

王子异差点忍不笑了，自己瞎跑还怪起我来了，最近真是愈发恃宠而骄了。他故意扳着一张脸佯装生气。  
“生日要上班帮你打理公司已经很辛苦了，还要担惊受怕找你。”

他还想说两句，文件底下突然冒出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋。蔡徐坤已经钻到了办公桌下面，按着他的膝盖，把下巴搁在了上面，一蹭一蹭的。

“子异哥哥，不要生气嘛。”他放软了声调讨饶，然后拿手指戳了戳王子异鼓胀的地方，“你都硬了呢。”  
蔡徐坤抬起脑袋，伸手，拉开了王子异的拉链。纤白的手指熟稔地把坚挺的巨物从内裤里释放了出来。湿热的舌尖轻轻舔舐，嘴唇磨蹭了一下敏感的顶端，然后含了进去。

王子异一个抽气，终于放下了手里的文件，低头看他。蔡徐坤嘴里讨好地伺候，正眨巴着大眼睛无辜地望着自己。征服的快感蒸腾而来，他的小情人招数正中下怀。

蔡徐坤嘴上的动作没有停，另一边抬手去脱自己的裤子，黑色的紧身牛仔裤剥落下来，里面连内裤的都没有穿。白皙圆润的屁股露了出来，股间一条猫尾垂落在地板上。  
王子异的下身胀硬难耐，心里的好奇爬出一阵痒。他把跪坐在地上的蔡徐坤拉了起来，一把又架上了办公桌。  
蔡徐坤赶紧后仰，双手向后撑住，似乎这个姿势让他颇为逞强。  
王子异视线下移，终于看清了罪魁祸首。那条黑色的猫尾直接从后穴垂下，显然是连接了一个肛塞。

“这么浪？”王子异捏住猫尾的底端，轻轻搅动了一下。蔡徐坤呻吟出声，张开腿，把脚搁在办公桌上，稳住自己颤抖的身体。

“我想……给你点……特别的。”蔡徐坤一句话被后穴里不断转动顶弄的东西扰得断断续续。

王子异看着眼前的人咬紧下唇，面色潮红，闭着眼睛的娇羞模样，终于玩了个尽兴，微微用力，把肛塞拔了出来。东西在里面塞了许久，金属都带着体温，上面沾满了润滑，不知道小少爷往自己身体里灌了多少？

后穴被撑开得久了，一下子难以合拢，缓缓回缩的时候，挤出来一股晶莹的液体往股间流下。王子异扶着自己的性器，对准了早已准备好了的地方，慢慢挤了进去。

“我要享用了，我的生日礼物。”

蔡徐坤睁开了眼睛，羞耻地红了耳朵，但他不想错过，看着王子异进入自己的时刻。  
他从四岁还是糯米团子的时候开始就跟在王子异屁股后面转悠，十四岁那年晚上梦见自己和子异哥哥在床上滚做一团，早上内裤里一滩痕迹的时候，就知道完了。  
他被困在巨塔里，而王子异是他唯一的氧气，泵出一阵一阵带着阳光香气的热浪，扑打在他的身上。

“子异哥哥。”蔡徐坤喘息。

而他们现在，拥有彼此。

王子异一个挺身，进到了最深。  
“你猜猜，现在要是有人进来了怎么办？”

蔡徐坤猛地一颤，心里凛然升起一阵恐慌，王子异依然衣冠楚楚，唯一裸露的部位也埋在他的身体里肆虐，而自己下身不着片缕，腿间的性器就大咧咧地露在那里，随着王子异的动作摆动。

他企图仰头望向门口，王子异把他抱了起来，让人趴在桌子上，俯身在他耳边说：“嘘，别出声，盯着门口，乖乖地竖起耳朵，听听有没有人来。”  
王子异的大手牢牢捂住他的嘴，下身一个挺进，开始猛烈抽插起来。  
蔡徐坤不敢发出声音，也没法发出声音，他企图去辨认那并不存在的脚步声，却只听见肉体相撞和湿濡交合处的黏腻声响。一切都被放大了，他好像被按进一盆水里，不得呼吸，挣扎着去求一口喘息。

谁来，救救我，教我怎么呼吸。

他仿佛回到了十四岁那年的早晨，在绝望里窒息。

王子异手上一片湿意，疑惑着把人捞了回来。蔡徐坤的眼泪打湿了睫毛，在脸上蹭花了一片。

“怎么了？坤坤。”他心疼地把人揽进怀里抱住。  
“乖，不怕不怕，骗你的，门我早就锁了。”他顺着背脊给蔡徐坤抚慰，侧头吻去他脸上的泪痕。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，圈住了王子异的脖子。

“子异哥哥，我真的，好喜欢你。”那是十四岁的蔡徐坤，累积了十年的年少心绪。  
王子异亲了一下他的嘴唇，像是宠着一个孩子。

蔡徐坤抬手，摸了摸王子异的脸颊。

“子异，我爱你。”这是二十四岁的蔡徐坤，用了十年，摒除了那些崇拜、情结、依赖，仍旧割舍不掉的情愫。

王子异问过自己无数次，他到底爱不爱蔡徐坤？他对男欢女爱、声色犬马一向不感兴趣，却在蔡徐坤身上一次又一次失控。他很难骗自己，客观冷静地去对待与他相关的事。他对蔡家的感情过于复杂，以至于对待蔡徐坤，都变得复杂起来，他回避过，也挣扎过，倒是活得真不像自己。

王子异扣住蔡徐坤的后脑，吻了上去，温柔缱绻地像是怕惊扰沉睡的公主。

“冷吗？”

办公桌又冰又硬。  
蔡徐坤难得诚恳，点了点头，挪了挪屁股，靠他更近，好像能从王子异身上多偷一点暖。  
王子异把人抱了起来，转身朝身后的小门走去。办公室背后有一个房间，摆着张大床和一个小书架以供王子异累了的时候休息。

蔡徐坤被放到了柔软的毯子上，手划过丝绒的被套，脸上满足的窃喜掩盖不住地透出来。王子异一边看着蔡徐坤可爱的模样，一边脱掉了身上的衣服。

他拥了上去。  
“这么开心？”然后，脱掉了蔡徐坤的上衣。

蔡徐坤的喜悦似乎又被什么掩盖了，他低头抠着床单：“这里，你是不是有过别人。”  
他过往从不提起，从今天起却想任性。

“我不懂你什么意思，不过说起来，确实一直有个人，每天都来。”王子异吻着他的耳朵，手从蔡徐坤的大腿一路摸到腰际。

蔡徐坤连嘴角假笑都撑不住了：“子异，我不好吗？以后只睡我一个好不好？”他摸了摸自己还戴在头上的猫耳朵，两条腿缠了上去。  
“可爱吗？我还可以扮很多……”声音越来越小。

王子异在他耳边笑了，热气喷得人直缩脖子，脸也红了半边。

“我当然只睡你一个啊。每天都来的是保洁阿姨，总得有人打扫吧。”

“你故意的！”蔡徐坤发现被捉弄了，拿膝盖顶他。

王子异却趁机又把自己送进了他的身体里。  
“你说的，你还可以扮很多。”

蔡徐坤仰起头呻吟，脖子上的铃铛随着身体的起伏轻响，挠得王子异心里直痒。他翻身躺下，扶着蔡徐坤坐到自己身上。  
“快动动，摇一首生日快乐我听听。”

蔡徐坤又羞又恼，情事过半在情欲里又难以自拔。他摆动着腰肢，剧烈的幅度让铃铛的声音更响，在房间里回荡开来。

“子异。”蔡徐坤握紧了王子异的手，和他十指交扣，猛烈地深坐了几下，高扬着脖子，绷直了身体，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
王子异不再逗他，抱着人躺平，用力顶弄起来。在爱人后穴湿热的高潮余韵里，放肆地纵情，直到射在了里面。

“糟糕，不好清理呢。”他咬了咬蔡徐坤的耳朵。

两人又在床上讲着有一搭没一搭的情话温存了片刻。  
王子异的手机响了，是王琳凯，他接了起来。

“大哥，那辆快递车在拍卖行停了，然后一路开到了公司。”  
王子异看了看怀里的蔡徐坤，小猫半眯着眼睛已经迷糊起来了。  
“嗯，我知道了，少爷在我这儿。”他没有挂，等着下文。

“我去查了今晚的拍卖会，少爷早就提交了申请，他的三幅画，每幅价格都超过了一百万，三个买家全是匿名。”  
“我知道了，你去查一下资金来源。”  
“嗯，已经在查了。大哥，这事儿……不太寻常。”  
王琳凯能坐到这个位置，嗅觉灵敏，能力非凡。

“嗯，我知道了。”王子异挂了电话。

蔡徐坤这是在造神。即便顶着蔡少爷的名头，他的画价也过分高了。恐怕这买画的资金就是辗转从他自己口袋出的。艺术品，谁能真正锚定价格，炒高身价，作品就是可以流通的道具，从洗钱到避税。  
王子异知道蔡徐坤热爱画画，他这是把自己的真心往泥坑里填。爬得越高，画笔就被染得越脏。

“这种浑水，你何必趟。”王子异捏着他的手放到了唇边轻轻一吻。

蔡徐坤软软的身子贴上了他的胸膛：“你在哪儿，我就在哪儿。”

倘若有一天，你要坠下万丈深渊，我便随你一起。摔碎了骨血，也要融在一起。

王子异吻住他的眼睛。

这夜，铃铛的声音，在房间里响了半宿。


End file.
